FIG. 21 is a perspective view for explaining the clip in a conventional example. In FIG. 21, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-36725, a clip 2191 comprises at least an annular member holding portion 2192; and an attachment portion 2193 fixing a linear member, a pipe-like member, and an annular member (which is not shown in the figure) such as a covered wire member and the like. Also, in the clip 2191, there are integrally provided a rotating shaft 2194 and a bearing portion 2195 allowing the attachment portion 2193 to turn when the annular member is attached and detached. Also, after the attachment portion 2193 is vertically extended from the rotating shaft 2194, the attachment portion 2193 is folded at a right angle, holds the annular member, and is additionally fixed by a fixture portion 2196 bent at a right angle.
FIG. 22 is a drawing for explaining an example producing a “carabiner” in the conventional example by few metal molds. In FIG. 22, for example, as described in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H06-74802, the “carabiner” comprises a carabiner main body 2201; a neck portion 2202 connected to the carabiner loop main body 2201; a bulging portion 2203; a leg portion 2204 being freely rotatable to the bulging portion 2203; a through-bore 2205 provided in the leg portion 2204; and a belt attachment body 2206 provided on an upper portion of the through-bore 2205, and they are mutually constituted to be freely rotatable. The carabiner main body 2201 is simultaneously produced by a pair of metal molds 2207, and two pieces of slider metal molds 2208 and 2209. Also, besides the aforementioned Patent Documents, for example, there is such an attachment tool in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-68406.